


nothing quite like the feel of something new

by orphan_account



Series: morals left to decay [1]
Category: Ghost Rider (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Catholic Guilt, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Anything I can do to help?"Frank pauses. There's a brief, tense silence. "I just wanna do something stupid.""I'mstupid," Johnny replies.





	nothing quite like the feel of something new

**Author's Note:**

> based on Stuff. don't worry about it. also frank's in seminary school. this probably won't make much sense to anyone outside of my friend group, but c'est la vie.
> 
> title from the only time by nine inch nails.
> 
> p.s. proofreading is for cowards

Frank looks up from his phone with a start when he hears a rather loud _WOO!_ sound from across the room. He frowns and scans the room until he finds the source of the noise. A short blond man is beaming as he appears to win another round of beer pong. The sight makes a slight smile come to Frank's lips unbidden. The guy is _cute_ \--

Frank cuts off that train of thought there, smile slipping from his face. He quickly looks back down at his phone and tries to swallow his panic.

Only a few minutes later, however, the stranger sits directly beside him.

"Hey, man," the blond greets brightly. "I'm Johnny Blaze. You looked bored."

Frank looks up, eyes wide with sudden recognition. "From all the carnival posters around town?" he asks, and Johnny beams.

"The one and only!" he confirms, looking quite pleased.

"I'm, uh. Frank ─ Frank Castle." Frank's usually quite good at repressing his bisexuality, thank you very much, but he's been having _issues_ with it lately, and... Johnny is cute. So the words come out a little more stilted and awkward than he'd like, and his face is definitely warm, but there's not really anything Frank can do about it.

"Frank Castle," Johnny repeats, leaning back into the sofa. One of his arms rests along the back of the couch behind Frank. It could just be an accident, Frank reminds himself, especially considering Johnny's got to be at least as drunk as he is by now ─ but that doesn't help, really. "Why so frowny over here, Frank?"

"I'm not," Frank replies, brow furrowing. The expression makes Johnny raise his eyebrows, amused, and now Frank can't help smiling, either. He laughs sheepishly and glances away. "... Okay, maybe I am. Just... Have a lot on my mind." He shrugs.

"Yeah?" Johnny asks, shifting a little closer. "Anything I can do to help?"

Frank pauses. There's a brief, tense silence. "I just wanna do something stupid."

" _I'm_ stupid," Johnny replies, and Frank glances over, his drunk brain taking a moment to process that. And. _Oh._ Now he's definitely blushing. Johnny shrugs nonchalantly, still grinning. "'Less I'm readin' you wrong?"

"You're not," Frank says quickly. "I just ─ I've never ─ that's sort of the thing that's on my mind. You know?"

"Ah." Johnny nods sagely, getting to his feet. For a second, Frank thinks he's walking away, but then Johnny gestures for Frank to follow him. "C'mon. I can fix that for you. The _'I've never'_ part, at least."

Frank gets to his feet and firmly refuses to acknowledge the thoughts racing in the back of his mind. He follows Johnny through the crowd and outside, around the corner, and into an alley. They come to a stop beside a motorcycle that Frank eyes appreciatively, but only for a moment. Because that's when Johnny presses him back against the wall and tugs him down into a kiss with a firm grip on the front of his shirt.

Frank makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat, but it's all too easy to let himself melt into it. One of his own hands curls around the back of Johnny's neck, hesitantly sliding up into his hair. They stay like that for a minute or two before Johnny breaks away.

"You good?" the blond asks, and Frank nods hard. Johnny grins and reaches to undo Frank's belt. "Good. Now you just stand there and look pretty, Frank Castle." He gives Frank another brief kiss, and before Frank can ask what he means, Johnny smoothly drops onto his knees in front of him.

"Fuck," Frank manages, and Johnny laughs, tugging Frank's cock free of his underwear.

"Shit, you're big," Johnny says appreciatively, stroking Frank's cock a few times until he's fully hard. Frank makes a soft noise, one hand finding itself in Johnny's hair again.

This is an awful idea for so many reasons ─ the most pressing of which being that they're _outside_ , where anyone could stumble across them. But any worried thoughts drain from Frank's mind the moment he feels Johnny's lips close around the head of his dick.

" _Shit,_ " Frank hisses, and he struggles to remember that he shouldn't move his hips, shouldn't pull Johnny's hair ─

Except then the blond pulls back to say, as if reading his mind, "You can pull, darlin', I don't mind." And promptly takes Frank's cock back into his mouth.

Frank drops his head back against the bricks. It hurts, but Frank doesn't care; he can't focus on anything but the slick heat of Johnny's mouth around his dick. He gives Johnny's hair an experimental tug, eliciting a quiet pleased noise from the blond.

Johnny holds Frank's hip with one hand and the base of his cock with the other, starting to bob his head with smooth, practiced motions. Frank's breath is coming in pants, and he's fairly certain he's making little hitching, whining noises every time Johnny drags his tongue along the underside just so.

 _He's really good at this,_ Frank thinks dimly. Sure, he only has a hasty blowjob from a girl back in eleventh grade to compare it to, but anyone could see that Johnny knows what he's doing. Frank can't tear his eyes away, and from time to time, Johnny glances up at him with an amused glint in his eye. 

Considering his aforementioned inexperience, Frank holds out longer than he'd expected he would. He has to raise his free hand to his mouth to muffle his moans, especially as Johnny takes more and more of his length into his mouth. Eventually, he pulls his hand away enough to mumble, "'M gonna come."

Johnny hums in acknowledgement, but he doesn't pull back like Frank is expecting. Using both hands to press Frank's hips firmly back against the wall, Johnny slowly and carefully takes almost the entirety of Frank's length into his mouth and down his throat.

Frank can't quite choke back the loud groan that draws from him; his hand is tight in Johnny's hair, and he bites down on the other one hard enough to hurt. Johnny pulls back a little, gasping, before taking Frank's cock into his mouth again and repeating the motion. "I'm--" is all Frank can get out before he finally comes down Johnny's throat. Somehow, the blond doesn't choke; Frank feels him swallow, and it elicits a sound that's almost a whimper from him. Johnny pulls back after another few seconds, coughing a little, and Frank's hand slides out of his hair.

"Sorry," Frank says immediately, tucking himself back into his pants. "Are you--"

"I'm fine," Johnny laughs, waving a hand. "You're cute when you cum, preacher boy." Before Frank can object to the nickname, Johnny gets up off his knees and tugs Frank down into a kiss by the front of his shirt again. It's odd, tasting himself on someone else's lips; but Frank doesn't mind.

"Do you want me to..." Frank begins when Johnny pulls away, but trails off when the blond shakes his head.

"Nah. I should head out, anyway. But hey -- it's an honor to be your first." Johnny grins. With one last peck, he pulls away and jumps on his bike. Frank watches, dazed, as he peels out of the alley and speeds off down the road. He blinks several times as the weight of what he just did starts to settle down on him. After another minute or so, Frank shakes his head and heads down the alley the same way Johnny had gone; maybe walking back to his dorm will clear his head.

(It doesn't.)


End file.
